


Night Light

by Tudor_Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudor_Rose/pseuds/Tudor_Rose
Summary: Steve comforts Bucky after he has another nightmare.





	

It was the piercing screams that woke Steve from his sleep. Instantly alert, he threw his legs over the bed and rushed from the room into the one adjacent to his own. He had found Bucky two months ago, scavenging inside a dumpster for food and every night since he had brought him back to his apartment, cautious and untrusting, he had been plagued with nightmares. Every night his past came back to haunt him; his blood soaked association with HYDRA as well as the continuous ordeals he had been put through left the traumatised soldier screaming in terror almost every night.

Bucky was sitting up in his bed with the sheets, lying in a heap on the floor. His knees were tightly tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped around them protectively. His hair was disheveled, his eyes red rimmed from crying, tears still running down his cheeks. He rocked himself gently, lips muttering inaudible words. It broke Steve’s heart to see what HYDRA had done to this man. The Bucky he once knew never let anyone see him cry. He always took care of his appearance, looked his best. He was confident, witty and smart. A real ladies man with the dames, handsome and bold.

That was not the same man Steve saw now. This broken creature was not James Buchanan Barnes but a shell of the man he once was, scared and unsure. The Bucky he once knew would never flinch or shy away from his touch in fear of being hit. He would never wince when he spoke unprompted in fear of reprimand. He would never starve or urinate himself because he would not say when he was hungry or when he needed to use the bathroom. HYDRA had taken everything from him; his name, his life, his mind and his independence. He would do nothing unless given permission to do so, always seeking approval. As Steve now cared for Bucky and saw to his needs, in Bucky’s eyes, Steve was his handler.

Bucky stared at him, eyes red rimmed from crying, his chest heaving as he fought to control his sobbing as tears continued fall. Steve put on the gentlest smile he could, approaching the bed slowly as not to startle him.

“Hey, buddy.” He said softly, coming to sit beside him. Bucky still regarded him with fearful eyes.

“I’m sorry, sir.” He said hoarsely.

Steve looked at him confused but realisation began to dawn as he noticed the wet patch between his pyjama pants. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, but every time he did he regarded Steve fearfully, apologising for his accident.

“You’re alright, Buck. It was an accident.” Steve said reassuringly, rummaging through his drawers to find him a fresh pair of pants. Pulling out a pair, he handed them to Bucky who changed into them without a sound, hesitantly giving the soiled pair to Steve who threw them into the laundry hamper. “No harm done,” he reassured. After a brief inspection of the sheets and duvet, he remade the bed, gently pulling back the duvet for Bucky as he slid back under the blankets, nestling back into the pillows.

“Try to sleep,” Steve whispered, sitting by his bed, tenderly stroking his hair. Bucky nodded, yawning as his eyes began to droop. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, emitting soft snores. Sighing in relief, Steve bent down to switch on a small nightlight he had picked up in a local store in hopes that it would aid Bucky’s sleeping pattern a little. When switched on the small blue light shone through a filter which gave the impression of stars on the ceiling.


End file.
